


Put the Devil in Me

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not much of a talker, are you?" the demon asked.</p><p>"I have nothing to say to you," Castiel growled. </p><p>The demon's grin dropped. "Well, maybe I have something to say to you. Not like you have a choice, you're not going anywhere." Castiel glared at him. The demon didn't seem at all cowered but then, there was a wall of fire between them. "You came here looking for Alastair?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put the Devil in Me

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #4 - Angel/Demon AU
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
> Title is taken from My Angel Put the Devil in Me from the Doctor Who episode "Daleks in Manhattan".

"I thought you'd be taller."

The loathsome creature standing in front of Castiel grinned at him. He had, Castiel noted disinterestedly, a face that would be considered attractive by human standards. Of course, Castiel was not human, and neither was the abomination currently grinning at him. Behind the attractive human face writhed unholy smoke.

"I also figured you'd be harder to catch," the demon continued.

The comment stung. Getting caught inside a ring of holy fire by a low level demon - an underling of Alastair's, his star apprentice said some - was unforgivably clumsy. Even as a fletchling, Castiel should have known better than to walk into such an obvious trap.

He had been overeager. Alastair was one of Lucifer's top generals and Castiel had been after him for a very long time. He was difficult to find, even more difficult to kill, but Castiel had been certain he'd had him. His pride had gotten the better of him.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" the demon asked.

"I have nothing to say to you," Castiel growled.

The demon's grin dropped. "Well, maybe I have something to say to you. Not like you have a choice, you're not going anywhere." Castiel glared at him. The demon didn't seem at all cowered but then, there was a wall of fire between them. "You came here looking for Alastair?"

Castiel clenched his fists and didn't answer. He had been stupid enough to get caught but he would be damned before he shared Heaven's plans with a demon.

"Fine, be that way. But if you did, I can tell you right now, he isn't here. However," the demon added, "I can tell you where he is."

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I can't kill him myself," the demon said. "But you... you can."

"You want me to kill your master?" Castiel inquired, curious despite himself.

"He is not my master," the demon snarled. "You have no idea what hell is like, do you? Well, I do, and to me, Alastair is hell. I want the son of a bitch dead more than any of you heavenly dicks."

"I could kill you, too," Castiel pointed out.

"Don't care. As long as Alastair gets it, I don't care about anything else."

Castiel looked at the demon, more closely than before. The black smoke behind the stolen human face was nauseating to look at. Unclean, animalistic, unholy. And, Castiel noticed, for the first time, in pain.

"I don't make deals with demons," he finally said.

"Not much of a deal. You were going to kill Alastair, anyway."

He was right, not that Castiel was willing to admit that out loud. Castiel had nothing to lose by following the demon's advice. It could be a trap, he realized, but that didn't make much sense. The demon already had him right where he wanted him. To set him free only to trap him again would be nonsensical.

"All right."

The demon smirked and reached for a switch on the wall. He pulled it and water began to rain down, making the holy fire first sizzle, then go out.

A split second later, Castiel had the demon pinned against the wall.

"Aren't you friendly," The demon muttered.

Castiel grabbed his collar. "Give me Alastair's location."

"St. Augustine's Catholic Church, over in Memphis," the demon gasped. "Now, either let me go or kill me."

Castiel raised his hand with every intention to smite the demon but something caused him to hesitate. The demon took advantage of the brief pause to surge forward, smashing his lips into Castiel's. His tongue invaded his mouth; he tasted like sulfur, like ash and smoke, but his mouth was warm. His lips were soft against Castiel's and before Castiel knew it, he was returning the kiss with fervour to equal the demon's own. The demon raised his leg and ground his thigh against Castiel's crotch, causing a wave of sensation Castiel had never felt before.

He startled, breaking the kiss.

The demon laughed breathlessly. "Didn't expect that."

Castiel let go of the demon and backed away. The demon remained propped up against the wall, rubbing his hand on his thigh, licking his lips. He looked like sin incarnate and the thought of killing him as he stood filled Castiel with dread.

"I will come back for you," Castiel promised.

The demon cackled again. "Looking forward to it, angel."

Castiel spread his wings and prepared himself for flight. As he flew off after Alastair, he heard the demon say:

"By the way, the name's Dean."


End file.
